You Know You Love Me
by Maymist
Summary: Her main goal is to catch that thief and her determination grew each day. His main goal as a thief was to steal her heart away, even though they were total enemies towards each other. Pony/Jill x Skye combo of Anwl & Ds Cute
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have a feeling my life will just get a tiny bit less boring, considering my insane mother WANTS ME TO TAKE OVER MY DAD'S RANCH!

I mean what the hell? Yes – I've always looked up to my father about his work, having thoughts that farming slightly intrigues me, but it just sounds like too much work! I'm a hasty person at times, so I would despise waiting for my crops to grow, and plus, I HATE VEGETABLES! Well, not all vegetables, but you know what I mean! I'm more of a fruit person anyways…

Anyways, back to what I was saying! I'm only a twenty one year old young woman and my mother expects me to run a ranch? Uh, I don't think so… Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, considering I have no job interests in like ANYTHING what so ever, so I guess I'll give it a try… Oh, screw it! I'll probably give up in the first week! Truth is, I act independent, but I'm a very dependant person, and I hate doing anything without anyone helping me, because I start to feel extremely nervous. Although, most of the time I like being alone and most people annoy me. Yep, it's true, some people are idiots, and that's simple logic.

Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now. Usually I'm a very laid-back person and don't really care what people say or think. Surprisingly though, today is DIFFERENT!

Right now I was in my dark, depressing, and pathetic apartment. Yeah, I lived in the city and I HATE it. Oh gosh, I can't walk the streets without getting that feeling that someone was watching me. Now that I think about it, living on a farm would be better than living here.

Yeah, I just got off the phone with my mom and she gave me a huge lecture about countless of unimportant things, oh and that I should take over the farm since my dad passed away last year. How could I possibly forget to mention that part…Yeah, that was sarcasm right there if you didn't know.

I might as well go work on the farm. Well, I certainly don't want to work at Starbucks forever. Yeah, I worked there and I hate coffee too!

Wow, I'm being such a hater this morning, probably because my mom angered me, but I didn't show my anger towards her. I would never yell at my mom or disrespect her in anyway.

Oh well, I'll get over it.

Okay, I'm going to go and work on this freaking farm if it's the last thing I do!

*.*The Next Day*.*

Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous. I just arrived in this place called Forget-Me-Not Valley. I know it's a weird name, but I kind of like it, it's unique.

My dad's old friend named Takakura was showing me around the farm and he explained to me that he would help me. I hope he dose assist me, although his bushy eyebrows kind of were creeping me out, but then again I like his calm attitude.

"And this is your house…" he muttered in his musky voice and I turned to see a tiny log cabin in front of me.

Well, it's certainly bigger than my apartment. Eh, I can manage.

Takakura turned to me and said, "Well, I guess you should go make some friends, want me to introduce you to everybody?"

"Eh, sure…" I replied nonchalantly and shrugged.

We made our way towards our first destination which was the Inn and on our way there, I was memorized by all the captivating scenery that was around us. This valley was just absolutely breath-taking and I have a feeling this place will make me more of an outside person.

Three people were standing outside this building. I'm guessing that's the Inn and I'm also assuming that Takakura told everybody about my arrival.

We walked up to the people and stood in front of them.

"Hello, my name is Ruby, and this is my husband Tim and that's my son named-"

"The Rock!"

I twitched as I looked over towards a blonde haired dude that had interrupted the lady talking. He gave me a thumbs-up, winked, and smiled while showing his teeth. I could have sworn his teeth were sparkling or something!

"Uh, hi…" I mumbled awkwardly and gave the three a tiny wave.

I saw Ruby shoot him a glare and 'The Rock' only ignored her glare as he flipped his hair.

This dude abruptly walked towards me, getting a little too close for comfort, and said, "Babe, why don't you ditch these losers and stick with me? I'll introduce you to everyone!"

Did he just call me babe? Oh god, this guy is a moron. I'm even trying to contain my laughter from within because his stupidity humors me.

"Rock, you don't even know her name!" Ruby yelled at her son in annoyance.

"What's your name babe or can I just call you babe? Or how about 'The Babe' or-"

"I'm Pony." Curse my mother for naming me that!

The three of them looked at me in absolute shock; their mouths were like in a shape of an o, and I noticed they tried to conceal their laughter from within.

I rolled my amethyst eyes and a tiny sigh escaped from my lips.

"Are you serious?" Ruby questioned, trying to keep her voice innocent but trying not to sound rude.

I nodded slowly and blushed slightly of embarrassment.

"That's a…cool name…" Tim mumbled awkwardly. Wow, he talks!

"Yeah, thanks…" I muttered under my breath, knowing he didn't really mean that, and he was just trying to be nice.

"Yeah, I'm just going to call you babe!" Rock exclaimed and winked at me once again.

Okay, now Rock is annoying me.

Takakura turned towards me. "Well, I guess I'll introduce to the rest of the villagers and-"

"NO! 'The Rock' shall introduce her to everybody!" Rock had unexpectedly shouted, interrupting Takakura, and he grabbed my hand while guiding me towards this other small building.

I heard footsteps from behind and I think Takakura went back to the farm while Rock's parents went back into the Inn.

"Babe, your reputation will go up quickly if you're seen with me!" Rock told me cheerfully, holding my hand tightly, and an annoyed expression showed on my face.

"More like my reputation will go down…" I muttered annoyed and sighed.

Luckily, Rock didn't hear me, and he asked obliviously, "What did you say babe?"

"Nothing… Rock, can you please let go of my hand already?" I asked him, getting more annoyed by the minute.

Rock only chuckled. "Why would any girl want to let go of 'The Rock's' hand? Do you know how lucky you are?"

Wow, he sure is full of himself.

"More like unlucky!" I retorted rudely and snapped my hand away from his.

He only chuckled once more and said in a cocky tone, "Playing hard to get, I see? I like that!"

I slapped my hand to my face and sighed in annoyance.

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone, babe!"

Oh gosh, I should just ditch this moron, but he will probably just follow me.

Maybe this won't be so bad…

*.*Thirty Minutes Later*.*

IT IS BAD! IT IS BAD! OH MY GOD!

I've never met someone so annoying, so oblivious, so cocky, so conceded, and so IRRITATING in all of my life!

The rest of the tour was HORRIBLE! Rock kept telling everyone I was his new girlfriend, or he would say I'm his new babe, and I had to deny the fact so many times. Sigh, I really need to ditch this moron!

We were just leaving Lumina's mansion when I suddenly heard music. It seemed like someone was playing the guitar and looked to see someone sitting down against a tree while holding an orange guitar in their grasp.

When I got closer, I analyzed this person closely, and a shriek of terror had escaped my mouth. T-This guy had this freaking huge nose that was super long and just, EW! He wore these purple shades, hiding his eyes, and his ears looked like elf ears or something! I mean, I bet he's super nice, but I've NEVER seen a nose that long before, that's not normal! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WEIRDER?

Rock seemed to notice my tiny shriek and he looked at the man with the guitar. "Oh, that's Gustafa, and he's a hippie around here. Don't worry babe, I'll protect you from him!"

"Uh, I don't need your protection…" I muttered annoyed, thinking he wouldn't hear me, but he did. Crap.

"Oh yes you do, babe! I even brought protection with me!" Rock stated with a smirk, pulling something out of his pocket, and I was now in a pond of confusion.

My violet eyes had widened immensely when I saw what he pulled out.

A CONDOM? WHAT THE FUCK!

Just before I was about to punch this moron, the hippie had walked up to us, putting a white flower in my chocolate colored hair, and walked away.

Okay, again, WHAT THE FUCK! This valley is filled with super weird people and so many random things are happening! However, I kind of like it… Wait, WHAT I'M I SAYING?

Rock adjusted his 'item' back into his pocket and smirked. "Come on, babe. We still have one more place to go: Elvis's place."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What the heck is he talking about?

As I followed Rock over this bridge, I remained silent, and I saw these two huge fields filled up with all of these crops. I'm assuming these guys are ranchers too and I gulped. I hope I don't have to grow that many crops; I would totally die of exhaustion. There were these two log cabins behind the fields and I suddenly saw a man looking about my age staring down at the crops.

He had raven hair and it was somewhat curly. It also seemed he was somewhat muscular and I couldn't help but feel myself smile.

When we approached him, the mysterious man turned around, and his face seemed annoyed at seeing Rock.

"What do you want?" the young man questioned Rock annoyed but his voice was so quiet and he sighed.

Finally, someone else who thinks Rock is annoying!

Rock scowled right back at him. "I didn't come here to see your ugly face, but I came here to show you my new babe!"

"I am not!" I retorted angrily and clenched my fists.

The raven haired man looked at me with no emotion on his face.

"Then who are you?" he asked rudely and I scowled.

"I'm Pony, the new rancher…" I stated quietly, trying to keep calm.

"Okay… Well, if you need any help, I guess I can help you… Or Vesta or Celia could, I guess…" he told me awkwardly, adjusting his hands into his pockets, and he seemed annoyed by me too.

Wow, this guy seems like a total jerk!

"Okay. What's your name?" I asked hastily.

Truthfully, I just wanted to get this introduction OVER with!

"Marlin…"

Marlin is his name? But why did Rock say Elvis, oh maybe it's because he looks like Elvis, and since Rock isn't so bright he must think that- Hey, wait, where is that moron anyway?

I looked around and I spotted Rock standing in front of the fields and I saw some liquid being squirted onto the crops. Is Rock watering the crops-WAIT! EW! HE'S TOTALLY PISSING ON THEM! EW! What is wrong with this guy?

A surge of anger had then consumed Marlin and he yelled at 'The Rock' infuriated, "What the hell? Stop that you idiot!"

Rock only snickered, zipping up his pants, and smirked. "That's what you get!"

He immediately fled the area and my sweat dropped. What a dumbass…

Marlin then looked at me and I stared back awkwardly.

I started to laugh nervously. "W-Well, guess I'll be going now…"

With immense speed, I sprinted away from Marlin, and back to my ranch.

I was now panting of exhaustion and went into my house. Since I was about to collapse of tiredness, I laid down back onto my new bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

This day has just been crazy. If today was this bad, I can't image what the other days will be like.

My ears started to tense up at hearing some footsteps from outside my door.

Oh great, what could it be now?

Sighing, I walked up towards my door, opening it, and Takakura was at my door.

"You find everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded. Yeah, just dandy… Ugh…

"Well, I'm going to order you a cow tomorrow, and I suggest you should find a husband soon. The three bachelors around here are, Marlin, Rock,and Gustafa."

I twitched immensely. YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

So, he's telling me I have to choose between Mr. Emo, Mr. Ego, or Mr…er…I don't know how to describe Gustafa…

Before I could even reply, Takakura said, "Well, I got to go now. Later."

He then left the farm and I sighed.

"Hey, Pony!"

Huh? What was that? Now I'm hearing unfamiliar voices?

I looked around to see no one there, but the voice sounded so close, and I looked down towards the ground.

My eyes widened in fear as I saw these three tiny looking little elf looking creatures, and I screamed in fear.

Okay, I think I've officially gone crazy!

Everything then had unexpectedly turned black for me.

*.*A Few Hours Later*.*

My eyes fluttered opened and I groaned as I lied on the ground.

Where am I?

My amethyst eyes scanned the area and it seemed I was in a forest of some sort. I then noticed that there was a spring in front of me and I stood up, staring down at my reflection. As I stared more deeply into my reflection, it seemed a lady with green hair was forming in my reflection, and I winced while looking away from my reflection.

I then noticed it was rather dark out and I gulped. A burst of nervousness and fear had consumed me, considering I had no idea where I was and the fact that it was dark out.

Footsteps were suddenly heard from behind me and I turned around cautiously.

Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion.

It seemed like a young man (I think) was walking towards me. His hair was slightly long, the color of a ghostly white, almost silver. He walked smoothly towards me. One hand was in his pocket, and a smirk showed on his face. His eyes remained closed and he now stood in front of me. Oh gosh, he seemed…kind of attractive…well, a little bit.

Is…Is this a dream?

I didn't seem to notice that my mouth was open the entire time, shaped like an o, and then I gulped. For some reason, I had a really bad feeling about this; however, I felt so calm at the same time.

"You're a new face, although a lady shouldn't be roaming around at night," his smooth voice entered my ears and made my entire body shiver.

Who is this guy?

"Uh, yeah… So um, where am I?" I asked him awkwardly, trying to sound casual.

"This is the Harvest Goddess spring. Now, may I please know your name, beautiful maiden?" he asked, opening his eyes, which were the color of emeralds.

Maiden? Did I hear him correctly? Did he really just call me a beautiful maiden? Uh, what the hell! No one talks like that anymore! Who does this guy think he is? He's probably sweet talking me! Okay, now I'm mad!

A look of disgust and suspicion showed on my face.

"Look pretty boy, I don't know who you think you are, and I don't know what you want but-"

His index finger suddenly pressed onto my lips, shutting me up, and I blinked innocently. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and felt my right eye twitch in anger.

"I asked you a simple question and that's merely what I want at the moment. Again, may I please have your name, beautiful?" he questioned me, his voice so soft and gentle, but that smirk remained on his face.

I slapped his finger away from my lips and a 'humph' escaped from my mouth.

"My name is nothing special…" I muttered nonchalantly and I crossed my arms.

"That can't be true. Such a beautiful maiden is bound to have a beautiful name-"

"Will you cut that maiden crap out already? It sounds fake and rehearsed! Well, if you really must know, my stupid name is Pony! I'm the new rancher around here! There! Happy? Now who are you?"

I was now boiling of anger and I clenched my fists. I was glaring at this mysterious dude and my amethyst eyes were fierce.

He chuckled, closing his eyes again, and the smirk remained on his face. "You're pretty cute when you're angry, you know that?"

I felt myself slightly blushing and I growled.

"Shut up! Quit stalling! Who are you?" I demanded furiously and clenched my fists tightly.

He chuckled once more and flipped his hair. "I'm not surprised that you want to know my identification, considering it seems you're intrigued by me. Well, you can call me Phantom Skye."

"What the hell? Intrigued by you? HA! YOU WISH! Phantom Skye? What are you famous or something?"

Oh gosh, this guy was pissing me off!

"It depends what you mean by famous…" he muttered smoothly under his breath as his smirk grew even bigger.

Okay, now I was confused.

Before I could reply, he said, "Well, Pony, I must jet. We'll meet again, it's in the stars."

Wow, this guy must have read like a thousand poetry books or something. Either that or he's living in a fantasy land.

Skye quickly exited the Harvest Goddess spring.

Oh shit! I don't know where I am and I don't know how to get back to the ranch from here!

"Wait!" I called out to him, but no response.

Sigh, and now I'm alone.

Suddenly, I heard a scream from the distance and the scream seemed feminine.

With great speed, I rushed over towards where I heard the scream, and I paused at seeing the rich girl I had met today, I think her name was Lumina or something.

Skye was standing a few feet away from her, smirking, and it seemed he was holding something in his grasp.

Lumina was just standing there.

"Someone help! There's a thief!" she cried and my eyes widened.

Could….Could Skye be a thief? Is that what he meant by him saying it depends what you mean by famous?

I instantly ran in front of Lumina protectively and pointed a finger at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned him fiercely.

"Ah, I told you we would meet again," Skye told me chuckling, totally changing the subject, and I growled.

"Shut up! You didn't tell me you were a thief!" I hollered angrily.

"Pony, he's got my necklace! It's really expensive and it was my birthday present last year!" Lumina exclaimed, sounding as if she was about to sob.

"Huh? Well, don't just stand there, go get it!" I told her fiercely.

She frowned. "I-I can't."

"What?"

Why couldn't she go take it from that bastard and why is she just standing there?

"Well ladies, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now…" Skye muttered, walking away, and I growled.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled while sprinting towards him.

Like the idiot I am, I tripped, and was now pinning Skye to the ground.

"If you wanted a kiss so bad, you should have just asked, beautiful," Skye teased while chuckling and his signature smirk formed on his face.

I felt my cheeks turning pink as I yelled, "YOU WISH!"

Again, like the idiot I am, I got off of him, releasing him, and he smoothly made his getaway.

I slapped my hand to my face in frustration. "Damn it!"

Sighing, I turned around towards Lumina's direction, to only see that she's not there.

Huh? Where the heck did she go?

Sigh.

Great, now I have to deal with Mr. Pretty Boy too…

Author's Note: I don't know what possessed me to write this story, but I just had the urge to write this.

Well, I hope you guys liked it, or at least you thought it was decent. Sorry if there is any errors.

I'm using the heroine Pony/Jill from another wonderful life and DS cute. This is a mix of another wonderful life and DS cute, just to let you guys know.

I'll update when I can and please review!

Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm now standing in front my house and looked up towards the sky. It was such a beautiful day and the sunlight reflected down upon me. Even as beautiful as it is, I'm still enraged by that stupid thief, but I'm more enraged with myself! Skye totally said that so I would get off of him and I fell for it. How could I have been so careless? Well, I'm not going to fall for his tricks anymore! I'm so going to catch him if it's the last thing I do!

Luckily though, I found my way home yesterday. Who knew the spring was so close to my house?

Unfortunately, I'm supposedly getting a cow tomorrow and Takakura told me that he's going to buy some seeds for me right now. Although, I've been waiting here at my ranch for a few hours and he still hasn't come back yet. I'm getting kind of nervous…

Well, maybe this is a good opportunity to explore the rest of this valley? Of course it is!

With that thought, I started to walk out of my ranch, and I heard some voices from the distance.

That's odd. I wonder what's going on…

My amethyst eyes then all saw these girls crowded around in a circle, interacting with each other. In the group were Celia, Muffy, Flora, Lumina, and Nami. They all seemed stressed over something and then I saw Lumina, tears pouring out of her eyes.

I winced as I saw her sobbing and I rushed towards the group.

"What happened?" I asked them in concern.

All of the girls suddenly glared at me and I winced.

What the hell did I do?

"We heard what you did!" Muffy hissed at me.

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion and in confusion. "Uh, what did I do?"

"Phantom Skye stole Lumina's necklace and Lumina said you tackled him to the ground, trying to kiss him, and then you let him go!" Celia explained fiercely.

WHAT? Okay, not even!

"WHAT? Okay, that never even happened! Lumina told me that he stole her necklace and he was about to get away, so I ran after him, but I tripped, and landed on top of him. He then said this disturbing comment, which made me get off of him, and he tricked me! That's the truth!" I explained to all of the girls truthfully and I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink, but I don't know why.

"She seems to be truthful…" Celia mumbled, still a tiny bit suspicious.

"Eh, let's believe her," Nami told the group and everybody nodded.

"But Lumina, why couldn't you move yesterday?" I asked the rich girl and frowned.

All of the girls gasped and gave me all weird looks. What did I do now?

"You didn't know that Phantom Skye has the ability to freeze girls?" they all said to me in unison.

WHAT THE HELL? Skye is able to freeze girls? He has powers? WHAT THE HELL?

I shook my head, slightly embarrassed, and said, "Of course I didn't know! I'm new here and didn't expect any dudes to have powers!"

"None of us understand how, but he does… "Celia whispered in a depressed tone and I frowned.

Okay, this valley is TOTALLY not normal! Thieves with powers?

"Okay, am I the only one who thinks he is secretly an alien or something?" I questioned them all in a fierce tone and clenched my fists.

Nami raised any eyebrow. "Uh, why would he be an alien if he calls himself the Phantom thief? He's obviously a ghost."

Great, now I feel like an idiot. Thanks Nami…

"Alien or not, he sure is cute!" Lumina announced randomly and her face turned neon pink.

I instantly twitch as my mouth trembled and I couldn't believe she just said that!

"Yeah, he sure is!" Muffy agreed cheerfully.

"He is somewhat attractive," Celia giggled.

"Yeah he is…" Flora said shyly.

"Er… I guess he is…" Nami admitted somewhat embarrassed.

I twitched insanely as my mouth trembled even more with just hearing these disgusting words. ARE THEY INSANE?

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY? How can you think that thief is cute? If you ask me, he's a total creep!" I yelled at them fiercely and they all stared at me as if I was crazy.

"He is a thief, but you can't deny the fact that he's good looking!" Celia told me and giggled.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder…" I muttered annoyed.

All of them just sighed and I crossed my arms.

"So let's ambush him tonight!" Nami suggested and all of the girls nodded with smirks on their faces, excluding me.

If Skye can freeze girls, then how do they plan to ambush him?

I sighed in annoyance. "Um, aren't you guys forgetting something? Like the fact that he can freeze anything female?"

Nami put her hand to her chin. "Oh yeah…"

"But I want my necklace back!" Lumina sobbed.

"Don't worry, Lumina! I'll get your necklace back from that pretty boy if it's the last thing I do!" I assured her confidently, clenching my right fist tightly.

I suddenly felt the presence of someone behind me and I turned around to see Rock. CRAP!

"I'm assuming you babes are talking about me, right? Well, you babes always talk about me…" Rock told us chuckling and I twitched annoyed.

Oh, I swear, one day I will kick his ass…

"No one was talking about you Rock!" Nami yelled at him in frustration.

Go Nami!

Rock only chuckled and said persistently, "You babes can deny all you want, but I know your thoughts are booming with my name!"

"Yeah, keep dreaming Rock…" I muttered and chuckled silently to myself.

" 'The Rock' does not need to dream, since I'm already living the dream!" Rock replied in a cocky tone and flipped his hair.

I growled. I don't know who is worse: Rock or Skye.

"Hey Rock, there is this girl looking for you in the Inn, she's a super model or something," I lied and Rock's eyes sparkled immensely.

"See, every girl can't resist me," Rock told us chuckling and I tried my best not to laugh.

He left the group and walked back into the Inn.

Wow, he sure is gullible.

I turned back towards the group. "So, are we still going to ambush this creep?"

They all nodded and I smirked.

"All right, lets meet back here early tonight," Celia told everybody and we all nodded.

I went back to my ranch and I was about to go inside my house; however, there was a bag of seeds on the ground in front of my door.

I picked up the seeds, seeing they were turnip seeds, and a note was attached.

It read:

"Dear Pony,

I got these seeds especially for you. I'm going to be gone for two days, don't ask. But it looks like you're going to get your cow in a few days.

Takakura"

Oh great! He left me with these seeds when I have no idea how to plant them correctly? Can this day get any worse?

Sighing, I walked in my house, but I stopped dead in my tracks. My violet eyes widened in fear, mouth trembling, and I screamed of horror.

There was a stubby dude dressed in red, in my HOUSE, licking my WINDOW, and he then looked at me while chuckling.

WHAT THE FUCK!

"W-Who t-the hell are you?" I questioned somewhat frighten, but tried to sound fierce.

He chuckled. "I'm Mayor Thomas, from Mineral Town. I'm the one who collects your shipments."

I started to twitch. "Okay… But why were you in my house LICKING MY WINDOW?"

"Just marking my territory, dear…" he replied while chuckling and I twitched even more in fear.

"W-Well, GET OUT!" I screamed angrily but was still frighten.

"As you wish… Fufu…"

He abruptly vanished into dust and I winced.

WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? OH GOD!

In fear, I sprinted out of my house, and sighed.

I guess I could try to plant these seeds…

I went towards my field and just stared at it.

…

What the hell am I suppose to do?

I looked through my rucksack and tried to see what items I would need.

Guess I would need my watering can and…what else?

I continued to look through my rucksack and I found this strange tool. Like the idiot I am, I tried lifting it up with force, and I only fell backwards onto the ground while the tool went flying the opposite way.

A scream escaped my lips as the word 'shit' came out of my mouth when I collided with the ground.

Epic fail…

I sat up, feeling myself whimper, and I started to fake cry. "I CAN'T DO THIS!"

I suddenly felt a presence behind me and looked back to see Marlin standing behind me.

OH NO! IT'S MR. EMO! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS A STALKER!

In embarrassment, I laughed nervously while I stood up with immense speed.

"U-Uh, h-hi…" I stuttered embarrassed and brushed myself off.

"I'm assuming you don't know how to plant seeds?" he asked me calmly and I nodded slowly, blushing of embarrassment.

He nodded and sighed. "I guess I can teach you…"

YOU BETTER, BITCH!

Just kidding… Haha…

But he better!

*.*A Few Hours Later*.*

I collapsed on the ground of exhaustion. Holy shit, that was tiring as hell and very tedious…

"You okay?" Marlin asked me chuckling.

"No, I'm perfectly fine…" I retorted sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

He chuckled and helped me up. "Well, you got them planted now. You did a pretty good job for a rookie."

"Gee, thanks…" I replied sarcastically and then sighed.

He gave me a tiny smile.

"I can't believe I have to do this every day! I'M GONNA DIE!" I pouted childishly but dramatically at the same time and started to fake cry.

"Eh, you'll get used to it…" he muttered and I sighed even more.

"Well, it's getting dark, I'm going to go. Later."

"Later…"

YES HE'S FINALLY GONE!

*.*That Night*.*

I now stood in front of the Inner Inn with the rest of the group of girls. We were trying to devise a plan to capture Phantom Skye before he gets here. They said he usually comes around to this valley at ten at night and I wonder if he is secretly a vampire…

What a creep!

Suddenly, we all heard some footsteps approach us, and we turned around to see Phantom Skye holding a bunch of roses in his grasp.

What the hell? What is that creep up too?

He suddenly tossed all six roses towards us with great speed. Each one of us caught the roses and all of the girls were in awe over the flowers. They all blushed and thanked Phantom Skye for the roses.

I looked back towards the girls in anger and growled.

"What are you guys doing? HE'S THE ENEMY!" I yelled at them in a fierce tone and pointed a finger at him.

They still wouldn't listen to me and continued to all stare at the roses.

DID THAT CREEP POSION THE ROSES OR SOMETHING?

Skye started to chuckle and I locked eyes with him. I glared at him with my fierce violet eyes and that same signature smirk showed on his face.

"Why are you here?" I questioned furiously.

"What? You don't like my roses? Hehe."

I growled. "THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR ROSES!"

I started to bite the rose while my next action was throwing it onto the ground with force, and started to stomp on it like a maniac.

"RAWR!"

Oh god, I just lost so much of dignity right there… I'M SO STUPID!

Skye smirked at my action and flipped his hair. I could tell that bastard was trying not to laugh.

"It must be fate that we keep meeting like this," he replied in his usual smooth voice, changing the subject, and I growled even more.

I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

He unexpectedly pulled out a necklace from his pocket, letting the necklace hang from his hand, and that was the necklace he stole from Lumina.

"You want this?" he asked me in a serious tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh!"

He only smirked and put it back into his pocket. "How unfortunate for you then, considering this is now in my possession. Hehe."

I was now boiling of anger and I charged at thief. He started sprint away from me and I only continued to chase him around the valley.

Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm chasing this idiot. I feel like I'm a cop or something, but damn this guy sure is fast! I can't believe I still have the stamina to run, considering I'm exhausted from planting all of those crops!

While running, he turned his head to look back at me, and yelled playfully, "Beautiful, I know you want me and all, but this isn't the solution!"

My entire face burned neon red of anger and I yelled, "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR DUMB ASS!"

This time my speed accelerated from anger and I was now so close to him.

"I won't lose, you're not getting away!" I shouted from behind him and I only heard him chuckle, which angered me even MORE!

I reached my hand out towards him, trying to grab onto his shirt, but he ran even faster.

OH MY GOD THIS IS SO IRRITATING!

Is he mocking me or something?

GR!

We both ran down the bridge and he was now heading for the path that leads towards Mineral Town.

I can't let him get away!

I started to pant from tiredness as I ran even faster and I was RIGHT behind him now.

We were both about to enter the path of Mineral Town and just when I was about to grab him, a bright white light blinded me, causing me to fall back on my ass.

WHAT THE FUCK!

I groaned in pain and stood up quickly.

"You can't go any further!" I heard a voice say and I looked down to see a tiny looking elf dude.

I was too infuriated to be scared and I growled. "AND WHY NOT?"

The little creature trembled in fear. "I-It's an order from the Harvest Goddess to keep you in this valley at all times."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? GAH! Screw it!"

Infuriated, I stomped away from the creature, and headed back home.

That bastard got away today, but there is always tomorrow!

I smirked in satisfaction and then laughed evilly.

*.*The Next Day*.*

It took me about the ENTIRE day just to water those fucking crops and it was now getting dark out. Gosh, I don't know how Marlin does it. I mean, he has like a million more crops than me and I still didn't receive my damn cow! UGH!

Wow, I'm so stressed and irritated. I can't believe Skye got away from me yesterday when I was so CLOSE! It aggravates me so much! It makes me wonder why he ran though, considering the others stated that he can freeze girls. I wonder why he didn't freeze me though…

Sigh.

I need to let this stress subside. Maybe I should go to the Harvest Goddess Spring? I want to go check out that spring again since it seemed some mysterious and beautiful. It probably will calm me down as well.

I quickly exited my ranch and entered the spring. As I was walking towards the spring, I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around cautiously.

It was that stupid thief!

I glared at him and pointed a finger while saying, "YOU!"

He walked towards me smoothly and I backed away a little.

"It's nice to see you again, beautiful."

Ugh, when is he going to stop saying this beautiful crap?

"What do you want?" I questioned fiercely and that signature smirk formed onto his lips.

"You really bring the curiosity out of me, Pony. No maiden has ever acted like this before towards me. I'm quite fond of you," he told me in his smooth voice and chuckled.

EW! I think I'm going to either gag or puke!

I should totally puke on him, now THAT would be funny!

"Yeah, whatever! I'm not going to fall for your crap! I'm going to go turn you in right now!" I stated with a smirk and he only walked closer to me.

His hand caressed my chin, making me look up at him, and he whispered playfully, "Oh really, eh? And what are you going to do exactly?"

I slapped his hand away from my chin and scowled.

Who does this guy think he is?

Skye had abruptly approached me even closer and I backed away getting slightly nervous.

Why do I feel so scared all of a sudden?

"Y-You stay back or I'll scream and-"

His lips suddenly pressed onto mine and my violet eyes widened immensely. His eyes were closed and mine were trembling. I was blushing insanely as I felt paralyzed and I started to wonder if this is how Skye froze girls.

I kept telling myself to move or to punch him or to kick him in the lower regions, b-but for some reason I just couldn't…

His lips were so warm and felt SOMEWHAT soothing for like one second… ONLY FOR ONE SECOND!

…

Our lips stayed locked for the next seven seconds and when our lips released, my hands covered my mouth. My eyes trembled in fear as I continued to blush and I was speechless.

That was my…my…MY FIRST KISS! HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS! NO WONDER HE IS A THIEF! THAT BASTARD!

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I questioned him angrily, trying not blush.

He licked his lips and smirked. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist you no longer, beautiful. I've never been this attracted to a maiden before."

I raised a fist in the air, about to punch him, but Skye spoke quickly, "Maiden Chick Beam FIRE!"

My body was suddenly paralyzed and I couldn't move.

WHAT THE HELL?

"Why can't I move?" I asked enraged.

The thief's smirk only grew bigger. "Relax; you'll be able to move soon. Now in the mean time, how about another kiss? Hehe."

He walked closer to me and I blushed even more.

Oh gosh, I bet my face is as red as a tomato!

"G-Get away! I'll kill you if you do!" I threatened him while blushing and he only moved closer while smirking.

"I'll be willing to take that chance and besides, I know you loved that last kiss," Skye remarked playfully while smirking.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" I denied blushing and his face grew closer to mine slowly.

I only closed my eyes in fear while I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and waited as my heartbeat accelerated.

I waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened, and I opened my eyes to see that Skye was gone.

Author Note: Yeah, I know, I usually don't do kisses till like the middle or end in my stories, but this one is an exception. Wink, wink. Haha.

Oh and… HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!

I'm making Skye act more like a criminal in this story and Pony's goal is to catch him XD

Well, thank you for those of you that reviewed! It means so much to me and I really appreciate it.

I'll update when I can and please review!

Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, today it was raining and I have NOTHING to do!

Takakura told me that my cow will be here in a few days and that he went into town again.

So at the moment, I'm kind of just sitting here on my bed while watching the raindrops collide with my window.

I still can't believe that thief kissed me and I NEVER let anyone kiss me! Sure, many guys in the past have tried to woo me or kiss me, but I've always pushed them away before it actually happened! Why did I let him kiss me and why didn't I avoid it sooner? WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT COMING?

Phantom Skye is going to PAY for this! I hate that bastard! He thinks he can kiss a girl anytime he wants! That, that, that douche bag!

EW! Now that I think about it, I have his germs now! Oh gosh, I hope I don't turn into a vampire or alien or a freak or something or WHATEVER he is! GAH!

Also, I wonder why he said he was going to kiss me again, and then he didn't. Not that I wanted him to kiss me again or anything, it's just that he scared the shit out of me! I'm surprised he didn't rape me or something, considering he has the power to freeze women. Well, I don't think he's that heartless or perverted… Or is he?

A knock on my door was suddenly heard, so I got up from my bed, and opened the door to see Lumina at my doorstep.

"Hey Pony, you okay?" she asked me in concern, keeping the volume of her voice low, and trying to keep her voice innocent.

"I'm here aren't I?" was my reply and I had spoken without thinking.

Oops, that was kind of rude to say.

Hey, wait! Didn't she ditch me the other day when I was chasing Skye?

"Oh okay. I just wanted to make sure. Yeah, we all saw you chasing Phantom Skye, but the roses controlled our actions somehow. I'm sorry, Pony!" Lumina apologized politely and I could hear the guilt in her voice.

Oh so that's why. Wait, why was I not affected by the roses then? Eh, oh well!

"Nah, it's okay. I understand," I told her nonchalantly and smiled.

She nodded while grinning. "That's great to hear. To be honest though, it seemed Phantom Skye was acting differently towards you."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh really? How so?"

"He seemed to be excited to see you more than any of the other girls. Usually he just uses one of his signature lines, steals something, and leaves. If you've noticed though, he didn't even steal anything that night, and he _let _you chase him, when he could of easily froze you with his maiden chick beam. Call me crazy, but I think you interest him or he likes you!" Lumina explained and giggled once she completed her last sentence.

I was twitching the entire time she was talking, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, and I shook my head.

"There is no way that jerk would like me! H-He's just a pervert and is bored, so he probably likes to tease me and crap!" I denied while slightly blushing.

Lumina blinked her eyes innocently. "How is he a pervert? It's not like he kissed you or anything!"

I immediately felt my body jump as my face turned neon red and that stupid kiss scene kept replaying in my mind.

"Y-Yeah, w-well, I think you should g-go!" I told Lumina while laughing nervously and tried my best not to blush.

"I guess I should, but why is your face so red?" Lumina questioned me obliviously.

"U-Uh, no reason, I'm fine!" I reassured her nervously and waved my arms around frantically.

A dramatic gasp escaped her lips.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU AND PHANTOM SKYE DID SOMETHING? DID YOU?" she questioned me in an outburst and I winced.

My right eye slightly twitched, my face became even redder, and fear consumed me.

"N-No! H-How could you possibly think that? Oh look, my socks are burning, well I got to go, bye!" I told her quickly and laughed nervously while slamming the door in her face.

A huge sigh escaped my lips as I leaned on the door and slid onto the floor.

DAMN YOU SKYE! You see what you do to me? Making me all fucking fluster like that, with that stupid, pointless, meaningless, disgusting, and unflattering kiss! That scene will now remain in my mind for the rest of my HORRIBLE life!

Sigh.

My stomach then roared for food and I groaned.

Great, now I'm hungry!

Guess I'll go eat some curry or something…

I looked through my rucksack for some curry powder and I noticed it wasn't in there.

What the hell? Where is it? I _KNOW_ it's in there!

I continued to search through my rucksack for the good but no luck.

Where is it-

WAIT!

A flashback of what happened yesterday appeared in my mind. When Skye said he was going to kiss me again, I closed my eyes, and when I re-opened them, he was gone…

It's possible that he stole my curry powder!

He probably did! THAT SLY BASTARD!

Luckily though, I have some left over curry powder in my fridge.

Stupid Skye, I'm always one step ahead of you! Humph!

I laughed evilly to myself as I took the curry powder out of my fridge and smirked.

For some reason though, I felt like someone was watching me when I was mixing my ingredients together.

Whatever, it's probably nothing.

I only shrugged and continued to make some curry dishes.

*.*A Few Hours Later*.*

Wow, I'm really bored. I made about like twenty curry dishes and I'm STILL cooking some!

It was still dark out and I suddenly heard my door creek open.

My body tensed up as I cautiously turned around to see that Phantom Skye was at the door and a squeak of fear escaped my mouth.

OH GOD! What the hell is he doing here? He better NOT kiss me again or I'll kick his little scrawny ass!

After a few seconds, I composed myself, and scowled at him.

"How the hell did you get in?" I questioned coldly.

"You shouldn't use such language towards the 'Prince of The Stars' beautiful," Skye told me in his usual smooth voice and he smirked while closing his eyes.

I twitched.

PRINCE OF THE STARS? I KNEW HE WAS AN ALIEN! HAH! IN YOUR FACE NAMI!

"'Prince Of The Stars'? More like, 'The Princess Of The Stars'!" I remarked with a smirk and chuckled.

He only sighed.

"I mean, come on! I've seen girls way more manlier looking than you!" I joked.

"You seem to be immune to my charms. Interesting…" he muttered to himself and started to ponder about something.

Oh gosh, what is this idiot blabbing on about now? And what charms? He has no charms if you ask me, well in my opinion! EW!

Wait, why the hell is he even here?

"Wait, why are you even here?" I questioned him annoyed.

He smirked and took out something from his pocket, which revealed my curry powder.

A dramatic gasp escaped from my mouth as I pointed a finger at him and yelled dramatically, "I KNEW IT! YOU BASTARD!"

He chuckled. "I came to cook here, since my kitchen is out of order at the moment."

I growled. "Like hell you are! Now give me back my curry powder!" I demanded furiously and walked towards him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he challenged with a smirk.

"I'm turning in your ass, that's what! You think I'm just going to let you cook in MY house, in MY kitchen, with MY curry powder, and you just expect me to watch? What kind of world are you living in, pretty boy?"

Man that was so bad ass! I OWN!

I started to sprint towards my door; however, Skye blocked it by standing in front of it with that same damn smirk on his face.

"Let me through or else!" I threatened fiercely and tried to shove him away from the door.

"Or else what, eh? Beautiful, you're forgetting that I have the power to stop you in your tracks," Skye reminded and I rolled my eyes.

"So what? I'll just scream and someone will hear me!" I countered persistently and scowled at him.

The thief then caressed my chin, making me look into his emerald orbs, and smirked. "Then I'll just kiss you again, hehe. Face it beautiful, you can't win."

I felt my cheeks turn pink as he said the word 'kiss' and I tried my best to keep that scowl on my face.

Damn it, he's right! He's got me trapped pretty well, but there is no way I'm giving up right now! Not to this creep!

"We'll see about that!" I muttered in a serious tone as I tried to retrieve back my curry powder from his grasp but he only pinned me to the wall.

I struggled for a few moments, trying to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't budge a bit.

Shit, this guy is strong for a pretty boy! What am I going to do? I can't surrender to this guy!

Skye started to chuckle as he whispered to me playfully, "Since you're getting somewhat feisty, I guess I'll calm you down. Hehe."

His head started to move closer towards mine and I tried my best to back away but my head was already against the wall.

I felt myself blushing and my eyes widened as I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"S-Stop!" I screamed blushing and his lips were one inch away from mine.

I closed my eyes in fear and I only felt his lips brush against my cheek lightly. In surprise, I opened my amethyst eyes, and blinked in confusion.

I looked up at him innocently.

"Pony, come on, I thought you would be more of a challenge. You're making this too easy," Skye teased me playfully and I growled in embarrassment.

I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

I was about to kick him in his lower regions; however, before I could, he shouted, "MAIDEN CHICK BEAM FIRE!"

Now I was instantly paralyzed and he smirked in satisfaction.

I swear Skye is like a fucking ninja or something! How did he know what I was about to do? Maybe he's physic too or something!

"That was close… Hehe."

I only rolled my eyes and he suddenly picked me up bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down you idiot!" I demanded infuriated and he remained silent while putting me onto my bed, making me sit up.

"Now you be a good girl," Skye told me with a smirk as he tapped my head and walked towards my kitchen.

Okay, now I was boiling of anger! This guy really pisses me off!

"Hey! Stay away from my kitchen!" I hissed and he only smirked as he started to cook with my curry powder.

URGH! I HATE THE FACT THAT I CAN'T MOVE! IF I COULD MOVE I WOULD BE DOING SO MANY ILLEGAL THINGS TO HIM RIGHT NOW AND I'M TALKING ABOUT HOSTILE THINGS!

Sigh.

I hate this… He must really enjoy torturing me now, doesn't he?

…

Eh, now I'm bored! Guess I'll just question him, maybe I can get some information from him to use against him? Yeah, that sounds like a great plan!

"So why are you a stupid thief anyways? Was it because you had bad grades in school? Bum? Were you ever a hobo at the time? Tell me?"

"That is classified," he responded nonchalantly.

My right eye twitched in annoyance and I sighed in defeat.

Whatever, I don't even care anyways, but why do I feel so curious?

*.*A Half Hour Later*.*

Skye had finally finished making his stupid curry dish and now he was walking over towards me with the dish.

Oh, AND I STILL CAN'T MOVE!

"W-What?" I questioned him, keeping my guard up.

"Will you please try my curry, beautiful? I would appreciate it immensely."

"What did you do to it? Poison it?" I questioned suspiciously.

He shook his head. "I would never poison a maiden. You see, I take great pride into making many curry dishes. I'm quite the chef if I do say so myself. Hehe."

"I still don't trust you-"Skye interrupted me by gentle placing a spoon of curry into my mouth and my eyes widened in shock.

It was the best thing I have EVER tasted in my entire life. OH MY GOD! He probably used his vampire powers or whatever on this curry, because it's fucking good.

My taste buds were dancing inside of my mouth because the taste was that satisfying and I even almost drooled. Ew!

My cheeks turned pink as I went into the daze while I was licking the freaking spoon that was inside my mouth and I didn't care that Skye was watching me.

The thief removed the spoon from my mouth and I frowned. Damn, even the spoon tasted good…

"Well, were you satisfied?" Skye asked me chuckling.

I thought for a moment and blushed. Uh, I don't care how good that was; I don't want to praise this guy!

"Eh… It was okay…" I mumbled and avoided eye contact.

He raised an eyebrow, not believing me. "Oh really, eh?"

"OKAY SHUT UP! IT WAS GOOD OKAY? GOSH!" I admitted while blushing in embarrassment and avoided eye contact.

"I'm glad to hear that. You should consider yourself lucky since you're the very first person to ever try my cooking besides me," Skye stated with a smirk, closing his eyes, and he flipped his hair.

My violet eyes widened immensely. "WHAT? No one has ever tasted your cooking before? Uh, Skye, you can be making millions right now with your awesome cooking instead of being a stupid thief!"

"It's not that simple…" Skye muttered and looked away from me.

Oh he better not go all Mr. Emo on me too like Marlin!

"Well, I got to jet. Oh and, try not to miss me too much," Skye told me with a wink and exited out of my house smirking.

"IN YOUR DREAMS AND WAIT, YOU FORGOT TO GIVE THE REST OF THE CURRY TO ME! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Damn.

Author Note: Sorry this chapter is not as long as the other ones, but I try.

Thank to those that reviewed, you guys are awesome!

Well um, please review and I'll update soon.

Thanks so much!


	4. Chapter 4

"He's stealing our crops!" Celia shouted dramatically.

Sigh.

Yeah, today was another eventful night with Phantom Skye and he was stealing crops from, Celia, Vesta, and Marlin.

Unfortunately, I was there too, and I lurked in the bushes without anyone knowing.

I have to ambush him somehow. Maybe when he gets closer? Yeah, that could work!

As I smirked to myself, Phantom Skye had just exited their fields, and he was heading back towards the bridge, in other words, my direction.

I prepared to leap at him from behind when he gets closer and I chuckled silently to myself.

I'm finally going to catch this bastard! Also, this is revenge for him not giving me the rest of his curry! He just expects me to eat one spoon full and not give me the rest? I mean, come on!

Skye was almost near me now and I had to wait till he was in front of me, and then I'll leap on him. Although, I hope that creep doesn't get the wrong intention that I'm trying to rape him or something, when I'm NOT and I NEVER would! EW!

The thief was now walking on the bridge.

This is my chance!

I abruptly came out of the bushes and leaped onto Skye's back while screaming, "THIS IS FOR NOT GIVING ME THE REST OF THE CURRY YESTERDAY, YOU BASTARD!"

It seemed he was taken by surprise while he tried to get me off of his back. He was standing as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my feet wrapped around his stomach so I wouldn't fall. I started to pull his silver or gray hair (I don't know what color it is) violently. Skye suddenly tripped backwards and I screamed while closing my eyes.

When I re-opened my violet eyes, the first thing I saw was Skye's smirking face above me, and he was pinning me down on the bridge. I blushed slightly as I tried to struggle and I glared at him.

How the hell did we end up in this position?

"Wow, you really can't resist me, eh? Hehe. "

"SHUT UP! NOW GIVE THEM BACK THEIR CROPS YOU HOBO!" I yelled extremely loud while blushing and a look of embarrassment showed on my face when I realized I said the word 'hobo' and I twitched slightly.

WHY THE HELL DID I SAY HOBO?

He chuckled while keeping his cool as usual and remarked, "Sorry, but giving stuff back is not my style. Hehe."

"Style? What style? You have no style! You make yourself look like a freaking vampire or ghost or something! You have the worst horrible fashion sense ever!" I yelled frantically as I was struggling insanely from under him, trying to break free of his grasp.

His sweat dropped and a look of confusion showed on my face.

What did I say wrong? Oh, he didn't mean fashion style he meant…

GAH I'M SO STUPID!

I blushed in embarrassment and tried to kick him in his lower regions, but failed. Now he was holding me even tighter and a tiny squeak escaped from my lips as I struggled to break free from his grasp.

"Let me go!" I demanded fiercely.

"As much as I love the position were in, I'm afraid I must jet," he told me smoothly and he slowly licked my lips.

My violet eyes widened immensely as I started to twitch in disgust and I blushed slightly. When he got off of me he winked at me seductively and quickly made his getaway.

I was too disgusted to even move, so disgusted that he didn't even have to use the maiden chick beam on me, and I continued to stay in that position on the bridge, feeling paralyzed. My face turned blue as my mouth hanged opened while I twitched and my body trembled.

WHAT THE FUCK! What was that all about? Is he a DOG or something? Y-You just don't lick a girl on the lips, a-although it did feel kind of good- WAIT, WHAT AM I SAYING?

URGH! THAT PERVERT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'LL PROBABLY GO TO JAIL FOR MURDER!

Okay Pony, I need to calm down. I NEED to compose myself.

Breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in and breathe out…

Phew.

…

GAH! THIS ISN'T WORKING! I CAN'T GET THAT STUPID THIEF OUT OF MY MIND AND I WANT TO PUNCH HIM SOOOO BADLY RIGHT NOW!

Footsteps were unexpectly heard and they were coming towards me. I was still paralyzed of disgust and I was lying down on the bridge.

I looked up to see Mr. Emo and a blush of embarrassment formed on my face.

Oh no! Anyone but HIM!

He flashed me a look of concern and asked, "Hey, you okay? What did that pretty boy do to you?"

My left eye twitched.

"Y-You don't want to know…" I answered in disgust and my face remained blue.

Marlin sighed and helped me up.

I was somewhat wobbly for a few moments and I accidently tripped forward, falling into Marlin's arms as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Uh, what the hell did he do to you?" Marlin questioned me again as he held me, seeming a tiny bit angry, and he helped me stand back up while putting his hands on my shoulders.

My face remained cherry red as I was in a daze while my mouth hung open in the shape of an o and he waved his hand in front of my face. "Uh, hello? Earth to Pony…"

I shook my head quickly, blushed of embarrassment, and laughed nervously. "S-Sorry about that, and um… D-Don't worry about that stupid thief, h-he just u-uh um… I don't know! Bye!"

With immense speed, I fled the area, and sprinted back into my house. I was panting as I closed the door and sat on my bed.

What was that all about? Why did I get so nervous around Mr. Emo? Well, whatever, I need to focus on a new plan to catch Skye!

How can I possibly catch him? Whenever I attempt to catch him, he always seems to find a way out, and usually ends of tricking me or freezing me with his maiden chick beam-

A huge gasp of happiness escaped my mouth as an idea popped into my mind.

Yes, that's it! It's because he knows I'm a maiden - I mean girl!

I wonder how pretty boy will fare against a guy…

A smirk formed on my lips in satisfaction as I laughed evilly.

*.*The Next Day*.*

It was about five in the morning when I had quickly completed watering all of my crops. I have no idea how the hell I did it so fast, but I did anyways.

I was now in my room, undoing my unique ponytail that I usually put my hair into, and I let my long brunette hair flow down my back. I put on this huge orange sweater and some baggy navy-blue jeans as I took off my black and red gloves. Secondly, I tied my long hair up into a bun, while adjusting an orange and white hat onto my head, only showing the bangs on my forehead.

I smirked as I looked at myself in the mirror.

If you haven't guessed yet, I made myself look like a total dude so Skye wouldn't use his maiden chick beam on me, and I would have more of an advantage.

Man, I'm one good-looking dude if I do say so myself, and I chuckled silently.

I guess I should go see if this look is believable and see what the other villagers think. I hope they don't recognize me! Then I really would be screwed!

I headed out of my ranch quickly and walked towards the Inner Inn. Both Muffy and Lumina saw me walking on the path, their jaws both dropping at seeing me.

I winced at seeing their reactions.

Shit! They know it's me! Uh, what do I say? Uh, uh, uh…UH! I DON'T KNOW!

They both approached me timidly and their cheeks were burning of the color pink.

"A-Are you new around here?" Lumina asked me nervously while smiling.

Wow, she must really think I'm a guy! Oh shit, I have to change my voice! I didn't even think of that!

"Yeah…" I replied nonchalantly, making my voice sound deeper.

Wow, I'm surprised I didn't mess up my man voice!

"What's your name?" Muffy questioned me with a giggle.

Oh shit! I didn't think of a name… Uh, uh, uh, UH!

"Uh, I'm uh… I'm Tony!" I told the girls nervously.

"I'm Muffy and this is Lumina!"

I nodded and both of them winked at me.

Uh oh, I think they…they like me. Ew!

Both of them then clenched onto my arms and I twitched.

Oh god. This isn't good. This isn't good.

"We will show you around!" Muffy told me ecstatically and I nodded awkwardly.

Eh, how bad could this be?

*.*A Few Hours Later*.*

IT IS BAD! IT IS BAD! OH MY GOD!

Gosh, this reminds me of the first time when Rock introduced me to everybody…

Well, ANYWAYS…

Muffy and Lumina would NOT let go of me! No matter what I did or say! I swear they are CRAZY, but it doesn't stop there, things get even more AWFUL!

When they introduced me to everybody, all of the girls were like swooning over me, and all of the guys looked as if they were about to murder me with forks or something! Especially Rock and Marlin!

Well, the introductory of this valley had come to an end, and both girls FINALLY let go of my arms.

I better not have marks on my arms because of them!

Hey, wait! How come I didn't get this much attention when I was a girl? WHAT THE FUCK!

"It's getting dark out… Tony, can you walk us home?" Lumina requested and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

Wait, isn't there houses like right there, less than a five minute walk?

"Uh… I'm rather busy and your houses seem close by. You two can walk home together…" I answered bashfully and they both frowned.

They sighed in defeat.

"Okay…" they both said in unison and headed back to their homes.

While sighing, I turned around to only see Rock standing behind me, and I almost screamed.

Shit! What the hell does Mr. Ego want?

Rock had a scowl on his face and glared at me.

"Look, 'The Rock' gets all of the babes around here! I can't have some punk come here and brainwash all of the babes into thinking that you're hot, when you're not! Now get out of this valley or else!" Rock threatens, his hazel eyes were fierce, and my sweat dropped.

Hearing his voice is torture enough! How can it get worse than that?

"Uh, have you looked in the mirror lately? Cause you look like you just came out of a disco or something," I remarked rudely, keeping my voice deep, and I walked away.

That was kind of lame but oh well!

Since everybody didn't recognize me, Skye surely won't recognize me, and then I shall FINALLY capture his ass tonight! YES!

MWHAHAHA!

I walked over towards the spring and waited.

Skye better come tonight, after all, it did take me forever to get into this disguise!

*.*An Hour Later*.*

Phantom Skye still hasn't come yet…

Okay, I'm so leaving!

I started to walk towards the exit of the spring when I stopped in my tracks, seeing Phantom Skye walking my direction.

My body tensed up as I clenched my fists and looked at him with my fierce eyes. This is it; this is the night I've been waiting for!

"Hey! You're that thief!" I shouted at him, keeping my voice deep, and pointed a finger at him.

"A man, eh?" I heard him mumbled under his breath and he only walked closer towards me.

I back away cautiously.

What the hell is Skye doing? Well, at least he doesn't recognize me! All right, time to turn him in!

Before I could perform any action, Skye suddenly pinned me to a tree, and my amethyst eyes widened.

WHAT THE HELL? Why is he doing this?

His head started to move closer towards mine and I blushed insanely.

OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT! SKYES GAY! SKYES GAY! SKYES GAY!

His lips were one inch from one and he suddenly whispered, "Hi Pony."

A gasp of shock escaped my lips.

My body jumped as I felt chills rush down my spine and I twitched insanely while my mouth trembled. I blushed of embarrassment and shoved him away from me.

"H-How did you know?" I questioned him panicking and tried to compose myself.

He smirked and caressed my chin. "I know your violet eyes anywhere. Hehe."

That…That…THAT BASTARD! URGH! He ruined EVERYTHING! I even brought the rope to tie him up with and everything!

HE PROBABLY CAN READ MINDS TOO! SKYE IS SUCH A CREEP!

"Damn you!" I told him with a glare and then sighed.

"Heh, don't worry. I think it's cute how you went through all of this trouble just to catch me. Admit it; you're in love with me, aren't you?"

WHAT? IN LOVE WITH HIM? NO WAY!

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my cheeks turned a crimson red.

"WHAT? YOU'RE CRAZY! Y-You wish!" I denied all flustered.

"You know you love me!" Skye teased and he chuckled.

I growled and slapped his hand away from my chin.

"I can never love a thief like you!" I retorted infuriated.

For a second he frowned, but then his signature smirked re-appeared.

"Heh. Since you already stole my heart, I have no choice but to steal yours .After all, I am a thief! Hehe."

I scowled at him.

"I'd like to see you try!" I challenged fiercely.

He held my chin, making me look up at him, and whispered, "I swear, I will steal your heart away, one day."

"Good luck with that, pretty boy!"

Author Note: I hoped you guys liked this chapter.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know you might not think that reviews mean a lot, but it really does mean a lot to me. It really makes my day because I really work hard on typing this story and I work hours on it. So, I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed! Thank you so much, it's highly appreciated.

Well, I will update when I can, and please review if you want!

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom Skye thinks he can win my heart, eh? Well he's got another thing coming! There is no way in hell I would ever fall for a guy like him! What is he crazy? He probably thinks he can get any girl he wants, but I'm going to give him a reality check! Humph!

Well, screw Skye, there is many other important things that had happened to me today so far! Like the fact that I FINALLY received my damn cow, and named her Love. Although, there was this weird guy in a lab coat who refused to leave my ranch for like an hour and he wouldn't stop staring at my COW! His excuse was that he was 'studying' but I call it more of 'stalking' and I think his name was Daryl or something.

At the exact moment, I was outside of my barn brushing my new healthy cow with a huge grin on my face.

"Alright, better go put you back inside…" I whispered to my cow with a small giggle and walked over towards the red button installed on the outside of my barn that would allow Love to come back into the barn.

As I was walking over there, I unexpectedly felt my shoe pressing down onto something hard, in other words it didn't feel like grass. I heard a groan from under me and I was afraid to look down.

To my surprise, my foot was stepping on Gustafa's face, and I twitched. Without thinking, a loud shriek of terror escaped my lips, causing me to fall back on my ass, but the grass beneath me cushioned my fall.

WHAT THE HELL? WHY COULDN'T I STEP ON SKYE'S FACE INSTEAD? GAH, THERE I GO THINKING ABOUT STUPID SKYE AGAIN!

The hippie got up weakly and smiled bashfully at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY WERE YOU LYING DOWN ON MY FIELD?" I questioned him infuriated and I got up as my face was boiling red.

"I was walking along and I felt this field's energy. It's so calm and peaceful… Not to mention this field is aesthetically pleasing… I just couldn't help it…" he explained all laid-back and I stared back at him as if he was crazy.

Well, I certainly think he's crazy…

I twitched for a moments, still processing all of those words into my mind, and sighed.

This guy really needs some help, like seriously…

"Well, sister, I'll be on my way now. Peace!" Gustafa told me ecstatically and walked out of my farm casually.

Good riddance!

Just kidding, I'm not that mean!

Or am I?

Thuds were suddenly heard from the direction near my house and in curiosity, I looked over to see that my shipping bin was shaking violently.

Shit, it might be a hobo trying to steal my shit- I mean the stuff I worked so hard for!

With caution, I got out my axe, and walked over towards the shipping bin.

Mayor Thomas suddenly shot out of my shipping box like a rocket and landed right back on his feet with a smirk. I could have sworn I saw orange smoke surrounding his bottom!

WHAT THE HELL? Why are so many WEIRD things happening to me today?

I winced and backed away in fear.

"Fufu. Good day my lovely Pony!" Thomas greeted in his usual creepy voice and his voice sent shivers down my spine.

EW! WHY IS HE ALWAYS SO AWKWARD?

I crossed my arms awkwardly and avoided eye contact with this creep.

"U-Uh, what are you doing?" I questioned timidly, my face turning blue, and I twitched slightly.

"Fufu. Doing my job of course, collecting your shipments," he replied and chuckled.

I continued to twitch awkwardly. "Uh… Okay…"

"Well, it seems you have a certain someone on your mind!" Thomas exclaimed with a smirk and a look of disbelief appeared on my face when he said those words and I stepped back.

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"I know your thinking about that thief. Fufu… You can't lie to 'The Thomas'…"

WHAT THE FUCK?

I'm not thinking of stupid Skye at the moment but I was before and I certainly DON'T like him!

Oh gosh, don't tell me this creep can read minds!

"I know you and Phantom Skye were meant to be together! After all, I am the- "Thomas paused quickly, coughed, and continued, "I mean, let's just say I predict things…"

"Okay, let me assure you of one thing…. I WILL NEVER BE WITH THAT STUPID PRETTY BOY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, Pony…"

Thomas opened the shipping bin, slowly entering back into it like a snake, and shut it.

I opened the shipping bin to only see that he was gone and a dramatic gasp escaped my lips.

Okay, I'm just going to pretend none of that ever happened…

I turned towards my fields and I just remembered that I had to water my crops.

Ugh…

Why am I such a lazy ass?

Oh well, might as well water them.

After all, IT IS MY JOB!

When I walked over towards my crop field, I saw Marlin watering my crops, and I twitched.

WHO ELSE IS GOING TO COME TO MY FARM TODAY?

URGH!

"Uh hi…" I muttered awkwardly and he gave me a smirk.

"It's getting late and you still didn't water you crops…" he stated and I sighed.

"Well, you know I leave the watering for last and why are you even doing this?" I asked him annoyed.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this merely for your crops sake, they have feelings too you know…" he told me calmly and I twitched.

Oh great. Next thing I know he is going to tell me that they can talk too…

"So, are you busy?" Marlin questioned abruptly and it caught me a little off guard.

"Uh, I guess not…" I replied awkwardly.

"Want to go take a walk?" he asked bashfully and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Eh, I got nothing better to do… Sure!" I accepted and a tiny grin formed on his lips.

"Great, thanks."

*.*A few hours later *.*

Marlin was walking me back to my house since it was rather dark outside and we were now walking passed the Inn when I suddenly heard chuckling from above.

What the hell?

Both of us looked up to see a male human figure standing on the roof, the darkness hiding his face, and the wind blew immensely.

HOLY SHIT! IT'S A VAMPIRE! Damn, I knew I should have brought my garlic!

"Sorry Romeo, but I'm afraid that farmer girl is mine…" I heard the figure speak and I heard chuckles from above.

Wait, I know that voice! It's that STUPID thief!

The clouds moved quickly in the sky, allowing us to see the idiotic thief's face since the moon's light was now shining down upon him.

What the heck is he doing on the roof? Is he crazy? He must think he's batman or something! Gosh, like seriously! I hope he falls!

Marlin furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and yelled, "What do you want pretty boy?"

"I want you to stay away from my maiden," was his reply and Skye smirked, crossing his arms.

"I AM NOT YOU JERK!" I yelled, my voice starting to sound squeaky, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

He smirked at me, his emerald eyes glowing in the darkness. "Heh. But you are, beautiful."

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! Where's my axe?"

I looked through my rucksack, pulled out my axe, and scowled.

Marlin had an awkward expression on his face and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What? HE PISSES ME OFF!" I shouted at Marlin and my face grew a crimson red.

Without hesitation, I went to swing my axe; however, it wasn't in my possession anymore.

What the hell? My axe was gone! It wasn't in my hands! WHAT THE HELL?

Looking up, I saw that Skye had my axe in his possession.

My jaw dropped instantly in shock and my left eye twitched.

WHAT THE FUCK?

HOW THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT?

OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT THIEF!

DO YOU HEAR ME? MURDER!

"GIVE ME BACK MY AXE RIGHT NOW OR ONE DAY YOU'LL WAKE UP IN THE GROUND VERY and I mean VERY confused and scared!"

"Your idol threats don't scare me, beautiful!" Skye remarked with a wink and smirked.

I'M GOING TO-

GASP!

I looked towards my right, seeing that poor Marlin unconscious on the ground, and I winced.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MARLIN YOU BASTARD? TELL ME NOW!" I demanded furiously and clenched my fists.

Gosh, he probably eye raped Marlin somehow or something! This is horrible! There is like no logical explanation on how Skye is doing these things! URGH!

"Let's just say I gave Romeo a reality check and a tiny simulation of what might happen if I see him again with my maiden. Hehe," was his response and I clenched my teeth in annoyance.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS A REALITY CHECK AND I'M NO ONE'S MAIDEN!" I retorted enraged.

"Aren't you feisty tonight? Rawr!"

Skye started to purr like a cat flirtatiously as he smirked at me, a tiny fang showing from his mouth. I was taken aback by his action, feeling my body shiver, and blushed slightly.

"I can tell that I turn you on. Hehe."

"More like OFF!" I countered nonchalantly, keeping my cool, and crossed my arms.

The bastard only chuckled, making the purring sound once more, and I growled infuriated.

He just LOVES to piss me off! URGH!

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT? It's making me think you're trying to attract a raccoon or something!"

I think he was now twitching and he sighed. "I think I'm afraid to say that raccoons don't make those noises, beautiful."

"You don't know that!" I defended, clenching my fists, feeling more blood rush to my cheeks.

"Well, looks like I got to jet! Hehe."

"OH NO YOU DON'T! GIVE ME BACK MY AXE ALREADY YOU BASTARD and get off the damn roof already you coward!"

I would totally laugh if he fell off the roof! Oh wait…

MWAHAHAHAHA!

With immense speed, I sprinted up towards one of the Inn's wooden beams, and started to collide into it repeatedly, making the building shake.

"B-Beautiful what are you doing? Don't do such dangerous things or you'll hurt yourself!" I heard Skye call from the roof, almost sounding concerned.

"Oh please! I swear I act more manly than you!" I told him annoyed and continued to throw my body against the beam with force, the side of my body colliding with the beam.

Fall you bastard!

Fall! Fall! Fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall,-

Thud!

OH MY FUCKING GOD HE ACTUALLY FELL OFF THE ROOF!

Immediately, I turned around in concern, and saw that my axe was on the ground.

I sighed of relief. Oh okay, now I guess I won't be charged for murder.

Phew.

I picked up my axe when Ruby had suddenly come out of the Inn and her eyes widened extremely.

Shit.

"Pony what were those huge thuds I was hearing and…why is Marlin on the ground not moving…and…why are you holding an axe?"

"Uh… It's not what it looks like..."

*.*The Next Night*.*

Luckily, I was able to convince Ruby that I didn't murder Marlin, although since Ruby 'thinks' I've done some damaged to her Inn, she was now forcing me to do some errands for her, which really sucks!

I HATE THAT THIEF! He got me into this stupid misunderstanding! UGH!

Well, she requested about ten of these stupid flowers, so at the moment I was now looking for them in the Harvest Goddess Spring.

Although, I wasn't having ANY luck!

URGH!

Footsteps could now be heard and I turned around to see Phantom Skye walking towards me.

THAT BASTARD!

Just when I was about to unleash my full furry on him, he paralyzed me with his maiden chick beam, and he seemed so…serious.

"Okay, I've got to give you credit, you're somewhat smart for paralyzing me, because right now if I was able to move… I WOULD BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR FREAKING BODY, CUT OFF ALL OF YOUR HAIR, PUNCH YOUR DIC-"

"Stop."

He said that word fast, sounding so serious. It shocked me so much that I actually stopped talking.

Eh? What the heck is his problem?

His once shining emerald eyes were now dark with depression. "You think I like seeing you with another man?"

Oh god. Here we go again.

"Look, I don't even know why you care, but there is nothing between Marlin and I!" I reassured him slightly annoyed and sighed.

"You may think that, but I saw the look in his eyes…"

Oh gosh, now Skye is sounding more crazy than usual.

"Uh, so how is your girl?" I questioned him awkwardly, changing the subject.

"What girl?"

"HAHA!" I laughed and smirked.

I'm sorry! I totally had to do that joke on someone!

"Anyways… You're the only one for me and I'm _not _going to let someone else steal your heart!"

I think someone needs to take some medicine or a chill pill…

Author Note: YES I'M ALIVE!

Sorry, I've been such a lazy ass with updating. I don't know why, I just am. Anyways, this story is actually starting to turn into real life for me. I'm serious. There is this guy who sits at my lunch table and he's always stealing my friend's food and I always try to stop him! One time I even caught myself almost calling him a bastard and I instantly thought of this story. He usually smirks and says, "Why should I stop?" and…and…HE IRRITATES ME SO MUCH! LOL

Yeah, actually the part with the purring happened to me today with him! He kept purring, I don't know why, and my friend is like, "Stop it (guy's name), Kayla is getting turned on!" (my name is Kayla by the way in case you fellow readers didn't know) and he started to purr more with a smirk and looked at me. I crossed my arms and muttered, "More like off." Everyone at the table started laughing and I saw his face get like pinkish of embarrassment, I guess XD LOL. He loves to get me mad. Last week he stole stuff on purpose and pointed it out to me while smirking, and I got so mad! LOL!

Yeah, most of this material in this story is from my experience in real life. SOME OF IT!

Well anyways…

I shall update when I can and please review if you value your life. Thank you.

-Happy face-

To Princess Toasty: Thank you for your two reviews! Gosh, you always brighten up my day and allow me to laugh my ass off in various ways. Gah, there I go swearing again, I usually never swear, honestly! It's just how I write Pony! Lol. Well, I actually got somewhat frighten when you said the dislike list and I'm like oh noooo! Then I saw what you wrote and I'm like aweee XD Yes, this story is sexy, well, I guess. Thank you so, so, and I mean SO much!


	6. Chapter 6

I hate rain.

It has been raining extremely hard out for the past three days and I've been HATING it.

Don't get me wrong though... Rain is pretty and stuff, but I HATE it when I have to go outside in it!

I get completely drenched in cold water, my bangs get into my eyes, I've tripped a BILLION times like a moron, it's freaking cold out, **AND **I have to listen to Gustafa's stupid hippie talk about how GREAT rain is!

Humph! I bet he wouldn't be saying shit if it wasn't for that stupid hat that was shielding him from the rain!

Sigh...

The only two benefits of the rain are: not having to water my crops AND I haven't seen that stupid thief yet in three days!

Woo-hoo! I feel like celebrating! It would totally be a hate/love party and Skye wouldn't be invited! Then again, he probably would just crash the party since he is a freaking thief!

Oh well.

Although...throughout all of these rainy days...I've been talking to Marlin more than usual, which is um...very...WEIRD!

I mean, he's usually the one who talks to me first, and well...for some reason I've been talking to HIM first lately!

Ugh, fuck... Why does everything have to be so confusing? Wait, I think I'm the one making it confusing, yeah. Gah, whatever, fuck it!

Yeah, it might of been raining for the past three days; however, today it was freaking sunny out!

Hell yeah!

Well, um... Right, details, details!

Okay, it was about seven in the morning, and I just walked out of my house on this glorious bright sunny day while humming a random song I just made up.

I've already completed all of my farm work, accept I haven't watered my crops yet, which I will...sometime today. Maybe...

...

Anyways...

I abruptly heard a familiar voice and a chuckle.

"Miss me? Hehe."

I turned around innocently as I suddenly felt warm lips press onto mine and my violet eyes widened in shock as I felt my heart skip a beat. My eyes remained opened as I saw Phantom Skye was the one who was kissing me (again) and I blushed furiously. Anger then had consumed me as I raised one of my fists in the air, about to punch him, when he backed away smoothly but quickly, and I growled in frustration.

Fucking ninja!

"That's it! You're _**DEAD**__**!**_"

I charged at him as my eyes were glowing a demonic red and he only stood there while smirking.

When I was about to finally attack him, he pushed his hand towards my entire face, stopping me while gently pushing me away repeatedly as I struggled to move forward, and I blushed furiously of embarrassment.

It looked like one of those situations where a person would say, "Talk to the hand, bitch!" or something like that!

After countless of attempts of trying to murder the thief, I finally stepped back quickly, and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded fiercely and clenched my fists.

"What? You didn't like my greeting gift? Hehe. I found it very pleasant..." Skye teased playfully and chuckled.

"You perv! I'm going to kill your ass one day! I'll even cook you if I have too! "I countered infuriated and pointed a finger at him.

"Awe, I think your yummy too," he replied with a wink and then licked his lips.

As soon as his disgusting/creepy words entered my mind, I instantly twitched as my body jumped slightly, and anger had consumed me.

"That's it! I'm getting my shotgun before you try to rape me!" I hollered and started to sprint for my house; however, Skye blocked the entrance of my house.

His hand suddenly wrapped around my waist as he caressed my chin and said playfully, "No matter how much fun that sounds, I would never do that. I have much more respect for women. Hehe."

"THEN WHY DO YOU KISS ME WHEN I OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT YOU TOO?"

"Hehe. Well let's face it; anyone would want to kiss me."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh... You sound so much like Rock and I guess I'm the only SANE person on this planet considering I would never want to kiss you!"

Skye smirked and chuckled. "You just want me to prove it to you, don't you, eh? Well, if you insist. Hehe."

His warm lips pressed onto mine and our lips were locked for the next seven seconds.

I couldn't freaking move at all and my cheeks were turning neon pink as my eyes remained opened while his remained closed. WHY CAN'T I MOVE? This almost feels...soothing in a way... AHH! What the hell am I thinking? THIS CREEP IS KISSING ME!

I finally pushed him away with force and panted for air.

"You idiot!" I hissed, still panting slightly while blushing, and he smirked.

"Hehe. It took you that long to pull away, huh? If you didn't want to kiss me so bad, then how come our lips were locked for seven seconds, eh? And yes, I counted. Hehe."

My body jumped slightly, feeling the embarrassment consume me as my entire face turned neon pink, and I shook my head.

"Idiot, I don't know! YOU PROBABLY PUT A TRANCE ON ME OR SOMETHING!"

Skye waved a finger towards me playfully and replied in a smooth tone, "Sorry, but I don't work my magic when it comes to true feelings."

A gasp of embarrassment escaped from my mouth as I felt myself blushing and I then scowled.

"S-Shut up! YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP!" I roared while clenching my fists and he adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"Anyways, I've been hearing that Romeo is going to make a move on you..." Skye stated and flipped his hair.

I rolled my eyes, not believing him, and crossed my arms. "Yeah right! Marlin would never like me and...wait! YOU'VE BEEN STALKING HIM? STALKER!"

Skye started to wave a finger at me again. "Tsk, tsk, it's called..._observing._"

I started to twitch at his words, almost laughing, and I shook my head as I tried to compose myself.

"I still think your a creeper nonetheless..." I muttered annoyed and sighed as my sweat dropped.

"Well, anyways... Romeo will try to make a move on you soon, and if he does... Let's just say the results won't be good..." Skye told me in a depressing tone, and he looked towards the ground.

Oh boo-hoo, it's probably all an act anyways.

Stupid thief.

"What? Don't tell me your a murderer too, Skye! AND MARLIN DOESN'T LIKE ME! How many times do I have to say it to get it through your stupid head?" I yelled stubbornly and clenched my fists.

"Heh, well, I just came here to merely give you a warning... Well, I must jet now..." Skye whispered under his breath and he suddenly vanished.

I twitched as I saw him vanish and I started to wonder if he was related to Thomas in anyway...

Probably was, after all, they ARE both creeps!

Sigh, I might as well go prove that dumb thief wrong since I'm pretty sure Marlin doesn't have any feelings for me, and- URGH! I COULD HAVE CAUGHT THAT STUPID THIEF JUST NOW! DAMMIT!

Great, now I'm getting all stressed!

Okay, that's it!

Around dinner time I shall march up to Marlin's place and ask him directly if he likes me!

YEAH!

I then looked over to my un-watered crop fields.

Dammit...

*.*Around Dinner Time*.*

I was now marching over towards Marlin's place.

As I approuched the door, I opened it forcefully to only find Marlin and Celia hugging.

I paused as my violet eyes trembled and widened in shock. It felt as if everything around me was spinning and I felt this immense amount of pain forming into my chest.

With immense force, I slammed the door, and sprinted off to the Harvest Goddess Spring.

I stared down into the reflection of the spring as I panted and my eyes started to grow watery.

I was...right...but why am I...

A tear slid down my eye.

Then another and another and another...

I started to sob insanely as I closed my eyes while trying to endure the pain and I almost couldn't find the strength to stand up.

"W-Why the hell am I crying?"

Someone had abruptly pulled me into a hug and I felt my eyes tremble.

It was Phantom Skye.

"Why are you crying, beautiful?"

I shoved him away from me and shook my head angrily.

"Shut up! WHY DO YOU CARE?"

A scowl formed on his face. "Did Romeo do this? Did HE make you cry? Pony, I would NEVER make you cry!"

"Skye you sound like you're on drugs or something-"

He embraced me tightly and that surely shut me up.

Skye felt so warm and I felt so safe and...just...felt amazing.

We stayed locked in that position for a minute and I felt myself blushing.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath while pushing him into the Harvest Goddess pond and I whispered, "You can't really care about me. Were enemies."

With those words, I walked away.

Author Note: Forgive me if this chapter is crappy, I'm writing this at one in the morning! So yeah! I'll fix mistakes later! And... SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG! D:

At least I gave you two Skye and Pony kisses! Wink, wink!

Oh yeah, THANK YOU for all of your reviews. You have no idea how happy each review has made me. I'm actually making this music video with Pony and Skye. Yeah :D

Well, please review if you want me to update soon, since reviews are kind of my motivation... lol.

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

He is the enemy, nothing more. I will not be a fool for that stupid thief's games. Skye only said all of those cheesy-ass things just so I could trust him and so he could take advantage of me. Well, I'm not going to be like the rest of those idiots in this valley and fall for his tricks. I'm going to catch him one day, I swear…

…

A week has now passed by since I saw Phantom Skye and I had just exited my house on this bright beautiful morning.

Life was good without him, but boring, and I haven't talked to anyone since I last spoke with Skye.

I suddenly saw Marlin walking into my ranch and I tried my best to stay calm.

His fidgeting hands were inside his pockets as his head remained looking down towards the ground while he was walking up to me and a quiet expression could be seen on his face.

"Pony, why haven't you talked to me in a week?" Marlin abruptly questioned in a concerned but slightly irritated tone.

A surge of anger had then entered my body as my violet eyes grew fierce and I crossed my arms annoyed. "Well, I thought I would give you some quality time with your new girlfriend…"

His eyes grew wide in confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend!"

I laughed loudly but you could hear the bitterness in my laugh. "Oh please! I saw you and Celia hugging!"

Marlin sighed. "Uh, we were hugging because Celia was really upset about something and I was comforting her."

I rolled my eyes, still not believing him; however, I decided to play along anyways…

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever…" I huffed annoyed, rolling my eyes even more, and I avoided eye contact with him.

"Look, I didn't know you were the…er…jealous type. Sorry," Marlin apologized and my body literally jumped at hearing the word _jealous. _

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" I denied furiously and clenched my fists.

"Then why are you making such a big deal about a stupid hug?"

All of the range inside had subsided after hearing that one question and a frown formed onto my lips.

I didn't even know the answer to that one question…

Why was I so pissed off at seeing a stupid hug between Marlin and Celia?

"Well, whatever… I'll see you later, Pony…" Marlin muttered and walked out of my ranch.

I sighed.

For the next few hours, I continued to work on my ranch. I even planted some new crops (surprisingly) and I'm probably going to regret planting them later on, but oh well!

I just exited my barn when I noticed that the sky was getting rather dark and a sigh escaped my lips as I started to head back towards my house.

As I was walking, my foot had slipped, causing me to fall backwards, when someone had wrapped their arms around me, and prevented me from falling.

Everything just happened so fast but it felt like everything was in slow motion too. The person who had saved me was holding me bridal-style and I looked up to see that it was Phantom Skye who holding me.

Oh Goddess, shoot me now!

…

Our eyes locked as a smirk formed on his lips and I growled in annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing? PUT ME DOWN!" I demanded infuriated.

Skye chuckled and smirked. "Hehe. It seems that Harvest Goddess didn't like the offering you gave her last week. You know…when you threw my luminous body into the spring…"

I widened my eyes in confusion, trying to process those words into my mind, and I shook my head repeatedly.

"Shut up! You're crazy! Put me down!" I roared loudly as I started to hit him repeatedly on the arms while my cheeks turned slightly red and I tried to struggle out of his grasp.

He started laughing and started spinning around in circles while carrying me.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOT AND PUT ME DOWN ALREADY!" I yelled and he stopped spinning, but continued to laugh.

"You're funny…" Skye mumbled under his breath and chuckled.

"Yeah, and so is your face! NOW PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR PALE-ASS FACE!" I threatened and stared at him with my fierce eyes.

His smirk never left his face as he put me down and said, "As you wish…"

When my feet reached the ground, I started to hear voices from the distance, and the voices seemed to get louder by each passing second.

"Hm… It seems I must jet now... Beautiful, why don't you move aside for me? Hehe."

I stared at him for a minute, my expression was fierce but relaxed at the same time, and I sighed.

This is it. My chance at finally catching this thief! If I scream that he's over by my ranch, the voices which I'm assuming are the people living in this valley, will come here, and finally catch Skye!

I took a deep breath while biting my lip and I looked down towards the ground.

"Just get out of here already…" I whispered coldly and avoided eye contact.

Skye raised an eyebrow in confusion and his emerald eyes widened slightly.

He still tried to stay aloof though.

"This must be a dream come true since _you're _actually letting me get pass. Hehe. Why thank you, beautiful."

"Shut up and scram before I change my mind!" I hissed harshly while looking away and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Hehe. I guess you want me to stick around for a little longer, eh? Heh, I knew you couldn't resist me. Well, I must jet now. You're the most radiant thing out of this entire universe, Pony…"

We gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds and his warm lips had abruptly pressed onto mine for about one second.

The Phantom thief then exited my ranch with immense speed and I couldn't look back at him.

I'm too disgusted with myself at what I just realized…

Author Note: Hey guys, thank you ALL so much for your awesome reviews! They really make my day and I hope you guys liked this chapter!

I'll update when I can and please review!

P.S. I'm typing this at two in the morning so yeah...

Haha!

Thanks again so much you guys! I really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

Sighing, I continued to lie in my bed, and let my thoughts consume me as I stared up towards the ceiling.

I can't believe I let him get away! This is SO embarrassing! Now he probably thinks I'm going to always let him get away all of the time or something! Why did I let him get away though? I don't really know why, but at that moment, I thought maybe... Somehow... I could... Possibly like...that pervert! UGH! When I remember that entire scene from yesterday though, it makes me realize that I totally DON'T like him! It was just in the moment thing, yeah! He totally was just using me! That JERK!

As I was enraged with all of my thoughts, I got up from my bed, got dressed, and headed out the door.

I paused in my tracks once I stepped outside. My violet eyes grew wide and my right eye started to twitch. There was a freaking girl, about as tall as me, standing in front of me, in a witch cosplay outfit, and she looked PISSED.

Okay, some people take cosplaying way too FAR! Okay, if she fucking asks me to cosplay with her, I'm just going to say no, because these kind of things aren't really my style and-

"Quit standing there! Aren't you going to say something already?" the girl hissed and a scowl formed on her face.

I returned the scowl.

"Uh, what am I suppose to say when I see a person dressed like that? What, am I suppose to act all casual and say what's up?" I remarked annoyed.

She took a deep breath, trying to control her anger, and muttered, "Maybe asking you to do this task is pointless after all..."

I narrowed my eyes and continued to stare at her fiercely.

"What task are you talking about?" I demanded.

"The Harvest King turned the Harvest Goddess into stone and sent her to another world, along with the Harvest Sprites. Now, since you're the NEW farmer, it's your job to save the Goddess and get the Harvest Sprites back," she explained in a cold tone and crossed her arms.

"And how the hell am I suppose to do that?" I questioned puzzled and then my eyes widened extremely. "WAIT! Harvest Goddess? Harvest Sprites? WHAT THE HELL? I'm no magical monkey! Now, I have no time for your stupid cosplay games or whatever, I've got to go...uh...work on my farm! Bye!"

"How DARE you talk to me like that and I am NO cosplayer! I swear if you weren't the only one capable of saving the stupid Goddess right now, I would turn you into coal for eternity! I'm the Witch Princess for your information and getting me pissed isn't the smartest thing to do!" The Witch Princess stated enraged and clenched her teeth.

I crossed my arms stubbornly. "Well, getting me pissed isn't the best idea either and I'm Pony by the way. So you're supposedly a Witch? Go figure. I could really care less. My life is already messed up as it is so there is nothing you can really do to make it worse. And, what if I don't want to help save this so called Goddess?"

"Then you won't be able to get married if you don't save her!" the witch shouted in frustration and I blurted out laughing.

"Like I care about marriage!" I chuckled loudly and smirked.

"Then I'll turn you into a FROG!" she threatened and I gulped.

Shit.

"Uh... No thanks. Okay, so how the heck do I save her anyways?" I questioned her awkwardly.

"Just by doing farm work. If you do certain things a lot of times, you'll get Harvest Sprites. You need about sixty of them to save her. Now, I've got many more important things to do right now than talk to some low-class farmer, bye!" the Witch chuckled and started to sit on her broomstick.

"Sixty sprites? WHAT THE FUCK? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING LOW CLASS FARMER YOU COSPLAYER!" I shouted as I saw her flying away on her broomstick and then I sighed.

How the fuck am I suppose to get Harvest Sprites? Whatever, I'll just do my work as usual, and everything will be okay!

I walked over to my watering well, got my watering can out, filled it with water, and then-

FLASH!

A huge white light blinded me as I covered my eyes with my hands and when I re-opened my eyes, I saw this little blue Nome looking thing standing in front of me.

"You saved me, Pony! Thank you!" it told me and suddenly vanished.

WHAT THE HECK?

"Was that a sprite?" I wondered out loud and a puzzled expression consumed my face.

Suddenly I heard tons of screams coming from the rest of the valley and my body jumped slightly.

I turned around and whispered, "The heck? Don't tell me that stupid witch did something!"

I started to sprint out of my farm and I looked to see that almost everyone was gathered around the Inner Inn.

"MY HAIR GEL HAS BEEN STOLEN!" Rock sobbed and went to his knees.

"Oh shut up..." Nami muttered annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Who could have done this..." Ruby whispered worried and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"All of our crops were stolen..." Celia stated in a depressed tone, keeping her head down.

"Same here with our wine!" Muffy added.

I walked up to the group of people and asked, "What the heck happened?"

"Everyone's stuff got stolen last night!" Marlin justified in an enraged tone.

My eyes widened in shock and then in a matter of seconds anger had consumed me.

THAT UNGREATFUL BASTARD! I should of have NEVER let Phantom Skye get away from me last night! That worthless little shit! I'm so going to CATCH him!

"Skye obviously did this!" I declared infuriated.

Everyone gasped.

"Now why didn't I think of him right away?" Griffin mumbled to himself.

"We have to figure out a way to catch him!" Vesta roared.

"But how?" Marlin groaned.

Everyone was then silent for a moment.

"Maybe we can have Pony lure him out," Flora suggested.

I instantly twitched. "What! What? WHAT! Why me? Why do I have to be the one who has to look at his ugly face! WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME?"

"Because Skye seems to like you," Lumina giggled.

"Okay I want no part of this! I don't want to see him and that's that! Now goodbye!" I replied stubbornly and stomped off back to my ranch.

Yeah I want to catch him but I don't wait to be bait! UGH!

As I entered my ranch, I noticed that the door to my house was open, and my eyes widened.

Shit! Don't tell me someone broke into my house! Unless its-

"Why hello beautiful," I heard a smooth voice enter my ears from behind and I turned around to see Phantom Skye.

"You bastard! How could you steal everyone's stuff? ESPECIALLY WHEN I LET YOU GET AWAY-" I was interrupted once he pressed his index finger to my lips, his face growing closer towards mine, and he whispered, "Shh. I wouldn't want you losing your beautiful voice now. And...I have my reasons. Hehe."

For some reason, his voice and words made my cheeks turn neon red. I then slapped his finger forcefully away from my lips and shook my head.

Our eyes abruptly locked and he smirked.

I shifted my eyes away from his once he smirked as I was trying not to blush and demanded, "Where is everyone's stuff?"

"You really want them back?" Skye questioned playfully, while a smirk formed onto his lips, and he started to chuckle.

"Duh..." I grumbled annoyed.

His smirk grew a tiny bit bigger as he told me playfully, "Well, as much as I want to keep all of those lovely belongings, I'm willing to make a deal with you... If you go on one date with me tonight, I'll return everyone's belongings. So, do we have a deal? Hehe."

My body jumped at hearing his words and my eyes widened. I clenched my fists in anger and felt myself blushing again. "You've got to be kidding me! There is NO way in hell I would ever go on a date with YOU!"

A sigh escaped from his lips as he shook his head and waved a finger at me. "Tsk, tsk, Pony. I guess I'll just tell everyone you're the reason _why_I stole so many precious items. Because _you_allowed me to last night."

"You bastard! You're manipulating me!"

"You haven't realized it yet, have you? I stole for you this time," Skye chuckled.

I looked at him all puzzled and felt myself slightly blushing. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Hehe. One date. Just one date. Unless, you want more than one date, which could be arranged," Skye chuckled playfully and winked at me.

My face instantly turned neon red at hearing his words and I stepped back. "You're such an idiot!"

What should I do? Wait, if I go on a date with him, then I could probably catch him! YES! That is what I will do!

I crossed my arms, closed my eyes, sighed, and told him stubbornly, "Fine! I'll go on that stupid date with you tonight but you BETTER return everything to everyone!"

He lifted my chin up while that stupid smirk of his was still plastered on his face and told me smoothly, "Glad you accepted my offer. Hehe. Now, I'll see you later."

"Wait, what time are you coming-"

"It's a surprised," Skye interrupted and winked at me.

My body jumped slightly as he winked at me and he started to walk out of my farm. I just stood there as I watched him walk away; feeling as if I was letting him go again.

I shouldn't worry about letting him go now; I'll be catching him tonight.

*.*That Night*.*

It was pretty dark out and I was standing outside my house, waiting for the stupid thief. My head remained looking at the ground as so many thoughts entered my mind.

I don't even know why I'm going on this stupid date with him. Truthfully, I could care less about everyone's stuff. Yeah, I know I sound heartless for saying that I don't care, but I don't feel any emotion towards it. Although, why is my heart beating so fast? It's just stupid Skye. He's such a playboy and I don't even know why he talks to me all of the time... This date... Wait, what? What am I thinking? This isn't a DATE! At least in my mind it isn't! I'm supposed to catch him, so I'm _pretending_to go on a date with him. Yeah, that's it! Besides, I've never really...been on a date before.

Suddenly, I heard someone approaching, and I looked up to see Skye standing in front of me. Of course he was smirking and he had his hands in his pockets.

"Why hello beautiful," Skye greeted with a wink.

"Beautiful my ass. You probably would even think Rock was beautiful if he was dressed like a girl. In fact, you probably think anything female is beautiful!" I hissed and clenched my fists angrily.

Skye started chuckling while closing his eyes and he stayed aloof. "I only tell the truth and I've never seen one atrocious maiden before."

Atrocious? What the hell does that mean? I've heard of that word before but I forget what it means...

"...I don't even know what that means..." I muttered annoyed while crossing my arms and then I realized he was probably going to explain what it meant, which I didn't want him to do, and I blurted out in embarrassment, "Wait, I mean I do know what it means!"

Man, now I feel like a total idiot!

"Are you sure?" Skye whispered smoothly as he lifted up my chin and our eyes locked. "Because I can tell you if you'd like," Skye offered with a wink.

My eyes widened and I felt myself blushing.

"Er…uh...I-I don't care and you can let go of my face now..." I stammered, avoiding eye contact.

"Aw..." Skye purred and then whispered seductively, "but I like the position we're in now though..."

I instantly twitched and blushed.

"J-Just tell me already then!" I stuttered.

"Alright, but I want a kiss in return,"Skye winked.

My eyes grew wide. "WHAT? You got to be kidding me! I'll just look it up in a dictionary then or something!"

His face grew closer towards mine. "Wouldn't you like to know now though?"

I moved my head back as I tried not to blush and I mumbled while avoiding eye contact, "Well, yeah, but still..."

"So accept the deal. It's a win-win. Hehe."

"For you maybe..." I muttered annoyed and slapped his hand away from chin.

"Don't tell me you don't like it," Skye teased playfully and moved closer towards me.

My body shivered and I took a step back. "I-I don't!" I protested while stuttering.

Smirking, he moved even closer to me, and licked his lips. "It's so cute when you stammer."

I blushed furiously as anger was boiling inside of me and I was SO embarrassed. "S-SHUT UP!"

"But teasing you is fun," Skye snickered, moving closer.

"And you're a creep!" I countered while blushing and took another step back.

"Insulting me isn't going to scare me off if that's what you think..." Skye whispered smirking and moved closer once more.

I tried taking another step back; however, I looked behind me to see the window of my house.

Now I was trapped. Damn it! But why is my heart beating so fast?

"Eh..." I mumbled shyly while my face turned a very dark shade of red and I was pretty much speechless.

I think my face is now redder than a tomato.

"Looks like you can't go anywhere," Skye smirked.

I gulped. "Uh...well, cause you're in the way."

"And I don't plan on moving," Skye whispered into my ear and started to twirl his finger through my hair.

"I do!" I snapped and tried to get pass him; however, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms.

"Just stay like this. It's nice," Skye urged, as he held me tightly, and I felt my heartbeat accelerate.

I was quiet for a moment and I was breathing slowly. My heart was beating so quickly and I didn't know why. The redness on my cheeks were increasing by each second and I almost felt myself trembling.

I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes. "Well, I kind of have no choice..." I muttered.

"Good," Skye spoke quickly and he abruptly kissed me.

My violet eyes widened extremely once his lips made contact with mine while I blushed furiously and pushed him away with immense force.

"W-What was that for?" I stuttered in anger and in embarrassment.

The thief licked his lips and smirked. "Well, you were asking for it."

"W-What? NO I WASNT YOU PERV! I just wanted to know what that one word meant!" I denied and blushed furiously.

"Do you honestly think blushing isn't, Pony?"

My head instantly looked towards the ground and I blushed even more. "I'm not blushing! IT'S JUST HOT IN HERE!"

"You know a way to tell people are lying is when they look down. Hehe," Skye remarked.

"Well...I'm not lying!" I responded stubbornly and blushed harder.

"...You're blushing again..." Skye teased and smirked.

My face grew neon red. "I am not!"

"Are too," Skye smirked.

I shook my head while blushing. "No!"

"Yes."

I clenched my fists tightly. "No!" I protested.

The temperature outside started to drastically change and it became rather cold while I felt the cold wind rush through me. I started shivering.

"You're cold..." Skye acknowledged in concern and he pulled me into a hug.

I widened my eyes innocently and my cheeks were now the shade of a very light pink.

It was silent for a few moments considering I was speechless and I had no idea what to say.

"And you're somehow warm..." I finally managed to say while blushing insanely and I couldn't believe at what I just said.

"Perfect then. Let's stay like this," Skye replied nonchalantly and held me a tiny bit tighter.

I gasped for air. "That's...too tight."

"Hold on..." Skye mumbled, as he continued to hold me tighter for a few moments, and then he finally let go a little.

"Um...Er...U-Uh..." I stammered nervously as I still felt my heart pounding wildly and I looked down.

I suddenly felt warmth on my shoulder and I looked to see Skye resting his head on my shoulder.

"Huh...? What are you doing?" I questioned while blushing.

"I like it like this..." Skye answered softly.

I still continued to blush. "Why...? "

Skye remained quiet and sighed.

"I got you to shut up for once...but..." I started, my voice all quiet, and I looked down.

"What is it, beautiful?"

"...Well... You haven't really liked someone for real before, have you?" I questioned him hesitantly and bit my lip.

WHY THE HELL DID I JUST ASK HIM THAT? Maybe because I...

"...I had thought so at one point."

"Oh...and...?"

"And it's a secret," Skye answered with a wink; however, he seemed troubled by my question.

"Oh... Okay..." I mumbled slightly disappointed and I looked down at the ground.

What is wrong with me? Could I...actually be falling for Skye? No, no there is no way...but...why is my heart saying otherwise? I doubt he would ever like me for real anyways. If I told him he would probably tease me about it and be like, "I told you so!"

Skye suddenly stopped resting his head on my shoulder once he noticed my silence and asked me in concern, "What is upsetting you, beautiful?"

"I... Well..." I started nervously and bit my lip.

"Beautiful, you can tell me anything..." Skye assured me as he caressed my chin and looked into my eyes.

I sighed and I couldn't believe I was about to ask this. "...Fine... Do you...do you like me?"

Skye paused for a moment and he then started to chuckle.

"How forgetful of me, I almost forgot about our date..." Skye spoke smoothly and he abruptly picked me up by throwing me over his shoulder.

Hey, he never answered my question! Ugh, whatever!

My eyes grew wide. "H-Hey! What are you doing? Put me down right now or else!" I threatened while blushing.

"I don't think there's much you can do if you're stuck in this position," Skye chuckled while smirking and started walking while carrying me.

"Shut up! Put me down!" I demanded while struggling insanely.

"Be still Princess," he told me calmly.

"Princess? I AM NO PRINCESS!" I roared embarrassed.

"But I think of you as my princess. That counts," Skye replied smoothly and smirked.

I blushed. "Well..."

Skye started to chuckle as he flipped his hair and said, "I _AM_ the Prince of the Stars after all, did you forget?"

"How can I ever forget that?" I muttered sarcastically and was getting very annoyed.

"Glad to know it stuck with you," Skye spoke simply as he continued to carry me.

I sighed. "So where are we going? Don't tell me you're stealing me..."

"Isn't it better if it's a mystery?" Skye replied smoothly and chuckled.

"Not really..." I muttered annoyed.

"Well, a man is more attractive with mystery in him, don't you agree?"

Another sigh escaped from my lips. "You and your mystery crap..."

_**Author Note: Did you guys like it? Hopefully you did. I was a tiny bit lazy with writing it, but whatever. Sorry for updating so late, don't hurt me! One of my reviewers actually helped me type some of this chapter. *cough* Princess Toasty! :) Thank you!**_

_**Well, anyways, thank you SO much for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it and they do motivate me! Thanks so much!**_

_**Well, I'll update when I can and please review!**_

_**Thanks so much!**_


End file.
